Second Chance at Family a Prequel
by Punch A Fish In The Face
Summary: Based on The Unforgiven by Metallica. Ozai's actions influenced the events leadig to the world's destruction. When he dies, he is given a second chance by the Moon Spirit, Yue. Ozai is returned to his past, and starts over his life with Ursa. Pairings eventually include ZukoXYue  the new world's Yue, not the old one , Jetzara, Maikka  MaiXSokka , and Aangzula  or Azulaang .
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
>First chapter is a standalone songfic, the rest is a normal story. Because Legend of Korra hasn't come out, I've taken a few liberties with the storytelling of post-war canon. In this story, the destruction of all life hinges on the choices Ozai makes. I plan on attempting to blur the line between right and wrong, and good and evil, much like the show did. I put in backstory of my own for why Ozai is such an evil jerk.<br>Except for Ozai and Ursa, Hakoda and Kya, other parental relationships, and Smellerbee and Longshot, there are no canon pairings.  
>End AN

(The song begins WAH-ing)

By the time the ex-Fire Lord Ozai passed away in his prison cell, people had more important things to worry about than a long-forgotten war. Such as the new war between the faction of so-called 'Equalists' and Benders. Even the current Fire Lord had more important things to worry about than the passing of his father.

The Avatar was assassinated by one of the equalists at the young age of sixty-five. His wife and children were moved around the world to stay in protective custody, but eventually, only Tenzin remained. The air nomad culture was again in danger of extinction.

The Water tribes fell into chaos when no one was left eligible to rule them, and the societies crumbled. Waterbending became a lost art, remembered only in fairy tales that were desperately created to keep up even the smallest bit of hope that it wasn't gone forever.

Tensions between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation heightened due to the Fire Nation's colonization and refusal to pull out, due to the hundred year's worth of people's living there. Eventually, another war was inevitable.

Using the confusion of the outbreak of war, the anti-bending revolt was started. The three-way battle took a toll on both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and even though the equalists were stopped, the Fire Nation was forced to destroy the Earth Kingdom, including the colonies, to keep themselves alive.

After the Fire Lady Mai died giving birth to what would have been their firstborn, the Fire Lord Zuko fell into a depression that, had the child lived, could have been prevented. It was the council's lack of foresight that caused these events to spiral out of control.

The Fire Nation soon went bankrupt, and with no other nations to engage in trade with, started a civil war. The Avatar Korra attempted to put a stop to it, but was killed in the Avatar State.

The final four Avatar spirits, Kyoshi, Roku, Aang, and Korra, faded into the memories of the residents of the Spirit World. Severely imbalanced, and with no one to correct it, the Spirit World imploded upon itself, and all life ceased to exist.

But for two, who prevented these events from transpiring…

X X X

"Wake up now."

(The WAH in the song ends here)

I waited as he groaned, and sat up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He then sighed again, and said, 'This is it, then? Have I finally died yet?'

He's resigned to his fate. What a pity. If only he knew what he could have done, what could have been. If only- wait… If only? Say… yes, this could work! He needs to be a willing participant, though…

If I could make him think he would be _forced_ to see his past… yes… Yes!

"Yes, Ozai. Your life as a mortal has finished- your life as a spirit has… almost begun."

He quirked an eyebrow. 'Almost?' he said. 'What do you mean, almost?' He raised his voice, and tried to get up. He got up on one leg, then the other. They wobbled, but eventually stood firm. 'And who are you, anyway? What authority do you have over me!'

"I am the Spirit of the Moon, the guardian," guardian of what? Think! "of," oh! Of course. "the gateway from death to your new life."

He rolled his eyes. 'Shut up and get out of my way then. Where is this so-called gate?'

"Not so fast. The gate is not material, it is a spiritual journey…" where you must be judged based on your past actions? I'll try that. "Through which you must see through another's eyes your misdeeds. And trust me, you have quite a few under your belt."

He grunted. 'Fine, let me see my 'misdeeds',' he said, putting quotes in the air with his fingers. He continued, 'Then let me into the Spirit World. I have some choice words for my father.'

Choice words? What could he be talking about? Well, I suppose I'll find out.

"Come with me, Ozai-"

He motioned with his hand for me to stop talking. How rude. 'For all I know, that load of crock about being the 'Moon Spirit' could be just a bunch of lies. You will address me as the Phoenix King.'

Of course, I should have known that his delusions of grandeur would be a problem. Well, I don't want to blow the only chance I have, so, here goes…

"My mistake. Phoenix King, follow me. I will show you your past, the present, and the future of the world." He rolled his eyes, but complied when I began to walk away. I heard him mutter to himself, 'What's the point?'

We arrived at the pond that Tui and La circle around in. Well, I'm not in there right now, so only the darker fish with the white spot was circling. Nonetheless, we arrived at the Spirit World oasis, one of the main crossover points on a Full Moon. That isn't today, otherwise my chance would have been gone forever.

"Look into the pool, and I will show you your life."

He looked at me, then walked to the edge of the pool. The fish submerged. The surface of the water shimmered, and then it stopped moving. It darkened to show a mother holding a crying baby.

(New blood joins this Earth)

'My mother, right? And me, I presume?'

I ignored him, and he looked back. A man and a young teenager walked into the field of view.

'My father, Azulon, and my brother. Right?'

Azulon spoke. 'My son, what do you think of when you see your brother?' The teenager rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Well, Father, I see a child. My brother. Ozai. Several different things. What do you see?"

'I see a redundant crown prince. A vessel to carry on my orders. A mouth to feed. Another twelve years of work for me. That's what I see.'

Iroh didn't say anything. The woman didn't either. The room rang with the sound of silence. I heard the same sound from Ozai, who was gripping the edge of the pool. His knuckles were white, the only betrayal of his showing any emotion. I'm speechless, too… How can any man speak like that about his own child?

(And quickly he's subdued)

The image shimmered again, stilling on a child of about three or four years old, who was attempting basic Firebending drills in front of Azulon. He stumbled, and fell over. He clutched his knee, and started to cry.

Azulon rolled his eyes. 'Walk it off! Do it again!'

The boy tried, but he fell over on his hands and knees. "But daddy! It hurts!"

'I don't care! Pain makes the body stronger! Do it again!'

(Through constant pain disgrace)

Ozai's head is hunched over. I'm fighting the urge to turn away… No wonder Ozai turned out so horribly.

The water shimmered and stilled on an image of the same scene, but the boy is older, looked to be eight or nine, and is doing a more complex series of forms. He tripped, and fell. He grunted, but got back up and continued as if nothing happened.

(The young boy learns their rules)

The image changed again: His arm is very bruised, and it is swelling to about twice its normal size. Azulon nodded his head back and forth. 'Sloppy! Try again tomorrow!'

The boy responded with "Yes, father!"

Ozai is shaking slightly. Almost imperceptibly so, but I can tell.

(With time the child draws in, this whipping boy done wrong)

The boy now looked to be thirteen. There was a four-year-old child in the room with him. Azulon is in the doorway. 'Watch Lu Ten, Ozai. I have a meeting with your brother and the council.' Ozai looked over at Lu Ten, and Azulon left the room.

"I see you can't Firebend yet. Slacker. And you're supposed to be crown prince? Hah!"

Did Ozai just cry? No… No, of course he didn't… Right?

(Deprived of all his thoughts)

'Of course they didn't have feelings, they weren't Fire Nation! Get your head out of the clouds!'

(The young man struggles on and on he's known)

'This is Ursa, your future wife.'

(A vow unto his own)

'I expect the first child within a year.'

(That never from this day)

'We regret to inform you, but… Lu Ten has been killed in combat.'

(His will they'll take away)

'I've taken your Bending, so you can't hurt anyone else ever again.'

Aang faded away from the pool, and the light dimmed. The water returned to normal, and the fish returned to begin circling again. Ozai huffed.

'Fine, you've seen everything. I'm leaving.' That _was_ a tear… His eyes scrunched together, and he dug his palms into them. 'Where's the damned gate?' This explains a lot…

"Not yet, Ozai. There's something else I need to show you."

The process began anew. Only this time, it wasn't Ozai.

(They dedicate their lives to running all of his)

"I don't care if it's 'improper', I'm allowed to walk outside the palace if I own all the land out there!"

'But sir, what of assassins?'

"Fine. You win."

(He tries to please them all, this bitter man he is)

"I'm sure we can reach a reasonable agreement. You just need to be rational and listen to me!"

'I'll not take the advice of a _child!__'_

(Throughout his life the same, he's battled constantly)

'No! I hate you!'

'He's not a prince! He's a traitor!'

'Or maybe you could bring my mother back!'

'Why can't you be more like Azula?'

'You're useless!'

'I thought you changed!'

'You Fire Nation are all the same!'

'You're just a traitor!'

'How could you!'

'Hey, do you wanna- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!'

'Banishment is too merciful…'

'You _will_ learn respect.'

"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"

(This fight he cannot win)

"I couldn't stop it… It's my fault…"

(A tired man they see no longer cares)

"They can save themselves for all I care!"

(The old man then prepares, to die regretfully)

"I'm coming, Mai…"

(That old man here is me)

Ozai reached towards the pond. He whispered, 'Zuko… my son… I had no idea…'

It worked?

"Now do you see, Ozai? Do you see what you've done?"

He looked at me, and I could see into him. All the fight left- he looks like a shell.

'What can I do?'

Yes! My plan can now go through…

X X X

'Azula… Zuko… Ursa… Are you sure I can change their fates, Yue?'

"Of course, Ozai. I believe in you."

'You'll come with me, if only in my thoughts, right?

"Yes, Ozai. If you stray, I can help you back on track."

'Okay… I'll do it. Send me back to the day I met Ursa.'

What I've felt  
>What I've known<br>Never shined through in what I've shown  
>Never be<br>Never see  
>Won't see what might have been<br>What I've felt  
>What I've known<br>Never shined through in what I've shown  
>Never free<br>Never me  
>So I dub thee unforgiven<p>

A/N  
>Next Chapter, Yue uses her Moon Magic to let Ozai time-travel back to the day he met Ursa, so he can change the course of events. Expect massive changes to canon, characters who were once dead to be alive, and eventually, wildly different personalities of certain characters.<br>This, Republic Origins, and Dragon's Breath will be my top priorities indefinitely, until they are finished.  
>Please R&amp;R: I get no money from this, because I don't own Avatar, and reviews are my only congratulations.<br>End A/N


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
>This is the day Ozai meets Ursa again. The pacing may be a little fast, but it's the setup for how things will start to change for the better.<br>When in Ozai's POV, Yue's speech is in **bold.** In Yue's POV, Ozai's thoughts are _italicized._  
>End AN

X Yue X

Hmm… huh?

He opened his eyes, confused. This isn't a cell! It's a bed, and a soft bed at that. Wait… I can feel again? Hmm, we must share senses, then, because I can see, but I have no control over what I see…

I see flags in Maroon and Black, Fire Nation colors. Good, it worked. He's back somewhere in time. I just hope I sent him to the right place in time.

_What the…?_

Oh, good, he's awake. "Good morning, Ozai."

Errh… Good morning to you, too…

"You remember everything, right? Everything that happened, everything that will happen, the choices you have to make."

Yeah, yeah, whatever… Where are you?

Good question… where am I?

X Ozai X

I can hear her voice, but she isn't here! Where is here? Why… Right. Back in time. Somehow. Hmm. I remember… this is my old room, from childhood. There's a lot of… painful memories of here. I reached up to stroke my beard in thought- wait, it isn't there!

I heard knocking at the door. 'Prince Ozai, you're needed in the Fire Lord's chambers!' then, footsteps, echo muted by carpeting. Didn't I order these halls to be- oh, right.

Strange. I feel… younger. I sat up in the bed, and looked at my arms. They're spot-free! I jumped out of the bed- hey. That was surprisingly painless. I cracked my knuckles- no pains! This is… this is fantastic! Wait, if I'm back in time, that means I can…

I punched the air, half expecting this not to happen, but a jet of flame shot out. I couldn't help but smile a little- my bending is back!

**Enjoying yourself, Ozai?**

I stopped, then frowned again. Is she… in my head? No, no, that's crazy. It's not possible. There's no way a person could be inside of-

**Well, it's crazy, but it seems to be true.**

…?

'Yue? You're… in my head?'

**I think so. I can see everything you're thinking. Yes, everything.**

She's bluffing.

**Bluffing? No, I'm not. The number two. Dragons. Your grandfather. The mirror. The other mirror. Dragons again. 'It's so creepy, she's guessing exactly what I'm thinking.' 'She sells sea sponge shells by the sea shore.' 'Ooh, she's good.'**

Ooh, she's good. Wait- damn it. It's true. 'I guess you are there. So. How did you… How did you do this?'

**I used the power of the spirit of the ocean before we came back.**

'Oh. That's good. We should destroy General Bujing for putting my son in the situation for me to… burn him… Okay, how do you use your moon magic?'

…

Silence greeted me.

…

'Hello?'

**It doesn't work that way, Ozai. Tui took her Moon duties back, because General Zhao hasn't killed her at this point. I'm actually surprised that I still remember everything. I'm sure my past self is a separate entity from me now. But, we're back, and I lost my powers. **

'You have no powers anymore? Well, what was the point of coming back!'

**Because, Ozai. I watched Ursa's life. I know every detail of what's happened. I watched Zuko's life. I know every detail of what will happen. And I saw some of your life; I know what is happening. You are to meet Ursa today. I would advise you to get ready.**

Umm… Okay… I haven't seen her in… such a long time.

'Hey, Yue?'

**Yes?**

'Would you mind… you know, closing your eyes? So I can get dressed?'

**Wha- oh! Oh, yes, of course… Sorry.**

After I cleaned up and got dressed, I approached my mirror. Wow, I look… Seventeen again. As I put my hair up in the topknot I got used to before I was imprisoned, I realized that my hair is too short to do that the way I'm used to… How did I- Ah, damn it.

'Yue!'

**Yes?**

'I, uh… need help…'

**With what?**

'Um… my hair.'

X X X

**No, you have to twist it like-** Like this? Oh, I see. But then- **Yes, that's it. Then go under- **Then over- no, that looks ridiculous! **You did it wrong! **How am I supposed to do it, then? **Loop it first, **Okay, **Then go under, **Okay, **Wait! Hold it there and take the piece!** Like this? **Yes, then put it through. **What now? **First you take the base and pull it- there. **And here? **Yes. **And here? **Yes. **And here? **NO! You got it in a knot, now you have to start over!**

This continued for five minutes, and I finally got the topknot style I needed. I slipped the second plate in behind the base, and… There we go! Okay, that doesn't look too bad, does it?

…

'Does it?'

…

'Hello? I'm being greeted with silence here… Yue? Hello! Earth to the Moon!'

…**Sorry, but… **Is she snickering? **You look like a homosexual.**

'GRRAAARRGGH! I'm wearing it down!'

I ruffled my hair and took the piece out.

…**heh heh… Now you look like a girl.**

I grumbled to myself as I tried putting it up again. I hate my hair. Now I remember why I hated my teen years…

X X X

'Do I look presentable now?'

She paused before answering- a good sign?

**You look very handsome now.**

Satisfied with myself, I stepped out of my room. What a blast from the past; it's exactly as I remember! It feels somewhat nostalgic. Lost in thought, I suddenly realized… I have no idea where I am.

Great. I remember insignificant details, but I can't find my way around my own palace!

**It isn't your palace anymore. Er, not yet. Wait… I mean…**

'This is confusing.'

**Agreed.**

After a few minutes of wandering, I had to ask a servant to show me to the Throne Room. It was… quite awkward.

**And demeaning.**

I sighed. 'Yes, that too…' Eventually, we arrived. He bowed, and scurried off back the way we came. Well, that wasn't too bad. Now I'm here, and I'll go through the doors and…

…

Ursa…

…

I took a deep breath. I did this before, I can do it again. I just need to make a good first impression, to make sure that our kids are born- uh oh.

**Ozai… The doors are right there.**

'I know.'

**So…?**

'Because we had sex, and now I won't be able to look her in the eye! And she's younger than me, so she's… sixteen, now? And… Oh, boy.'

**Deep breaths. Calm yourself- oh…**

Oh…? That's not a good 'Oh', that's a bad 'Oh'.

'What? What happened?'

**I see everything you see.**

'And?'

**I overlooked that bit of information. So when you're… You know…**

'Oh, why'd you tell me that! That's too much pressure on me, the one who gives birth to the child who will one day run the nation! What if something happens and the spirit world collapses in on itself because I didn't plant my seed!'

**Okay, that's a bit of a stretch, isn't it? Zuko's spirit is destined to be born, as is Azula's, so they will be born under the same circumstances as they were in your past life.**

'Oh. Good…'

**So what are you waiting for? You love her, right?**

'I never appreciated her when she was with me… In that well, looking back, I saw that… some things in life are too good to ignore. So… Okay, I'm ready.'

I opened the doors.

X X X

The Throne Room. Ah, this brings back memories. Oh… so many memories. So many mistakes…

**Ozai, pay attention!**

I snapped back to the present. 'Yes, sorry.' I surveyed the room as it is now. I remember this scene, to the letter. Father was straight ahead, behind the pillar of flames. To the right was my brother and nephew.

Iroh… Lu Ten… I can't apologize for what I've done. But… I'll do nothing I'd need to apologize for.

My eyes locked to the left… There she is. Ursa. She looks… so beautiful. Behind her are the half-dozen guards, making sure she doesn't escape. I forgot, this was a forced marriage… Roku is her grandfather; Ta Min was taken in by Sozin, and branded as a traitor. By some miracle, she was pregnant, even in her old age. The baby, a girl, was taken from Ta Min, and separated from her mother.

A member of the royal guard had relations with the girl, and eventually conceived Ursa. When she was born, she was moved up from prisoner to concubine. I remember being presented with a group, and choosing her when I was sixteen… She was one of the more attractive-looking girls, and she was closest to my age. She was promised to be my personal slave then, for when I came of age. Azulon tells me today that we need another fertile woman, because Iroh's wife died just recently.

Wait… Lu Ten dies, too, in the siege of Ba Sing Se… I have to do something about that.

**Ozai, there isn't anything you can do. He's destined to die… I'm sorry.**

'No! I won't accept that! I can't change the past, but I'll be damned if he's going to war. Forget wartime honor, I'll break his legs so he won't have to go. He'll never walk right, but he'd be alive. That's all that matters.'

**Ozai, don't be daft! If Lu Ten is still alive, neither you nor Zuko will be crowned!**

'I don't care. Ursa was taken from me because I grew power-hungry at Lu Ten's death. I won't let that happen again.'

**Very well, then… I can't stop you, only warn you. But be warned, you may not be able to stop it.**

'Fine. Back to the task at hand, then.'

I averted my eyes from Ursa and Lu Ten, focusing straight forward. I made the Fire Nation salute, and bowed.

"You wanted to see me, Fire Lord?"

Why did Yue hiss- Oh… I didn't do that! Stupid, stupid me! Damn everything!

**Ozai, calm down!**

'Why the sudden formalities, my son?' Azulon's cold, grating voice- I'd forgotten how much his voice annoys me. 'Stand up. I called you here for something very important. You are aware of the untimely death of the crown prince's wife?'

I stood up, and snuck a glance at Iroh. It only took one look to tell he was grieving.

**Hey… I know him…**

'Huh? What's that, Yue?'

**Nothing. Pay attention! Answer him!**

"Yes, Father. I am well-aware. Tragic, wasn't it?"

'Yes, quite. Our prince has no way to sire any more offspring, so we'd be in a spot of trouble if his son were to die. So, I'm putting the responsibility on your shoulders to father a son.'

"That makes perfect sense, Fire Lord. However, I am still unclear as to why you called me here. Would you care to explain?"

**Careful, now. Don't oversell yourself.**

'I know what I'm doing!'

Through the wall of flames, I could see him motioning towards Ursa. 'You remember the concubine, correct?' I clenched my fists at his word choice. This time… I'll be the one to end him.

"Yes, Fire Lord. I remember the concubine. I suspect I have an idea of where you're going with this."

'This is Ursa, your future wife.'

"Understood, Fire Lord. I fully support your reasoning. I'll do the Nation proud." I made the Salute again, and prayed I didn't oversell it.

**Look at you, you're sweating from the stress. I said NOT to oversell it.**

'I'm… I'm sweating because there's a fire right there!'

"Is there a ceremony planned?" There isn't. But I asked anyways, when I was still an ignorant teenager. If I just stick to what I said long ago, things will turn out the way they should. I'll get my time with her soon enough.

'No, of course not.' He waved the question off. 'As of now, you two are unofficially married. I'll have plenty of time to make plans over the next few years.'

"Yes, Fire Lord."

'Guards, take the girl to his room.'

"Fire Lord, I have a request."

'What do you want?'

**What do you want!**

"I'd like to escort her there myself, if you don't mind."

Yue, Azulon, Iroh, Ursa, and two or three of the guards collectively asked a disbelieving "What!" I realized then that I had to come up with something on the spiderfly.

"If we are to consummate, shouldn't we at least be able to coexist peacefully? If we are to be proper parental figures during the childhood of who may eventually rule the Fire Nation, it is my belief that we should be able to communicate in a civil manner. I would like to build such a relationship as soon as possible, for the good of the Nation."

He waved me off. 'Fine, go.' The guards walked her to me. _Let go of her arm, you bastard, she can walk herself._ I held out my hand, expecting her to take it. She hesitated, but accepted. I escorted her out of the room, through the hallways (I remember the way from my bedroom to the throne room now… with help from Yue…), and eventually to my chambers.

When we entered, I let her go, and then locked the door. I walked to my mirror, and pulled the hairpiece out. In the mirror, I could see her examining the room. After removing the rest of the heavy robes, I could see her examining the curtain, then nervously looking back at me.

When I caught her eye, she glanced away. I approached her, and she visibly tensed. But, I walked right past her, and opened the curtain. This room has a view opening to the courtyard. I put the maroon drapes out of the way, letting some sunlight into the room. I could feel myself getting reenergized.

I looked back at Ursa. She's still wearing that heavy cloak. 'Yue, help me out here. Does her cloak soak up heat?'

**I think so, Ozai. It looks to be the material the Northern Water Tribe uses to insulate our young, so they don't freeze to death. She's probably burning up in there.**

'Thank you.' To Ursa, I said "Here, let me help you out of that cloak."

She tensed up. After a moment's hesitation, she began to pull it off herself. My breathing caught- she was barely wearing anything! Just wrappings. Damn it. I was angry about this, but at the same time… I was aroused.

Mentally shaking it off, I moved to my armoire. I pulled out a pair of my pants and one of my casual shirts, and carried it over to her. "Here," I said. "Put these on."

'But…' she argued. 'I can't wear this. It belongs to the royal family.'

"It's mine, I'm giving it to you. Now here, follow me." I'm taking her to my private bath.

**You're being quite the gentleman, Ozai. What did you do last time?**

'I, uh… Left her in the servant's care.'

**Ah. You didn't know that Azulon treated concubines this way?**

'No, I knew. I had just never made the connection, because I hadn't seen this happen.'

I led Ursa inside. I maintained eye contact with her as I explained my motives. "Bathe here- you have everything you'll need. Wear my clothes until I get a request filed for clothes for you. I'm sorry things seem unfair to you, but I'll make this as painless as possible for you. Okay?"

She nodded absently. I didn't expect further response. But, when I got to the door, she said 'Thank you for your hospitality.'

X X X

I waited in my room for maybe half an hour. Yue may have seen my entire life, but she hasn't seen my thoughts. I was sharing them with her, and she was sharing with me stories of royalty in the Northern Water Tribe. We aren't that different.

I heard soft footsteps behind me, and I turned around- Ursa was finished in the bath, and she… looked… stunning.

Her hair hung in wet clumps, still sticking to her forehead. In her hands were the wrappings- undone into the stream of gauze. It was obvious that my shirt was the only thing she was wearing on her chest; I probably should have checked to see how tight it would be before giving it to her. My pants, which were fairly tight on me, were very, erm, flattering on her.

Her bare feet were still wet, and made soft -squish- noises on the rug. I could take her right here and now… Control, Ozai… Damn everything that ever was! But I'm certainly thankful these pants are loose.

**You're staring.**

"Maybe… That wasn't the best choice in wardrobe."

'Really… you think so?' I remember her being sarcastic to me every once in a while before Zuko was born. It took her getting comfortable being around me before ever uttering a single word to me… I'm making great progress!

X X X

I told one of the servants to fetch some proper women's clothing. So, it would take ten or so minutes until it arrived. That left me with ten whole minutes to try to control myself. I'm a forty-year-old man in a teenage body, in a locked room with a young woman who, if I so chose, would forcibly obey my will even if it was of a sexual nature. Damn… this is NOT my most favorite day.

She's so beautiful… But she's so YOUNG compared to me. Physically, we're nearly the same. But mentally, she's a baby compared to me! Uh, not implying that she's stupid, because she certainly isn't! She's just immature. No- young would be a better word.

Lost in thought, she asked me a question. It took Yue saying **Hey!** **She's talking to you!** for me to snap back to reality. I asked her to repeat herself.

'Why aren't you usurping your power to take advantage of a slave girl?'

"What do you mean?"

'I'm a vessel for carrying the next potential Fire Lord. My only purpose is to bear a child- wouldn't it be wise and practical to try now, to see if I'm fertile? Otherwise this would be an exercise in futility. Plus, these clothes accentuate body parts that incite lust; you either have great willpower, you prefer those of another gender, or you have a reason.'

… I think my eye twitched.

"Trust me, it's taking a lot of willpower. And I'm not homosexual."

**Your hair doesn't look the part currently.**

'Yue…'

"My reason is this; I won't use my power to take anything from anyone ever again. I've lost too much in my life from mistakes I've made, and I've felt what it's like to lose everything."

**Careful…**

"I've felt loss. I'll not inflict the same pain on anyone else. That's my reason."

We were silent for a few minutes. Her hair is dry now, and she tucked it behind her ear. She has no makeup on, and looks SO AGNI-DAMN CUTE. My teenage mind cursed my newfound morality, and old mental age.

Someone knocked at the door. 'Prince Ozai, your clothes are here.'

I jumped and was at the door near-instantaneously. I opened the door, grabbed the clothes, quickly tossed out a 'thank you', and shut the door. I took the clothing back to Ursa, and handed them to her.

"Here," I said. "Change into these."

I probably should have rephrased that, because she started to take her shirt off. I averted my eyes, and went into the bath room. Or at least, I thought it was the bathroom.

'Sorry, force of habit from when I… was… You do know that isn't the bath room, right?'

"Yes. I figured because I'm in a closet."

**I'm impressed, Ozai. You gave up a chance to see her naked. I half expected you to stay in there and maintain a façade that the sight didn't affect you. Is it different because you care about her?**

'Yes… damn it.'

X X X

She'd put on the servant's clothes. They weren't much, but they were an improvement over my clothes. They didn't show her… assets… as much. It was a simple maroon dress with black stitching, and the black flame embroidered on the back. We spent the next hour or so with me just answering her questions on palace life. Eventually, a servant came to notify me of mealtime.

I thought that it was our cue to come to the royal dining room, but no. Dinner was brought up to us. Apparently, Azulon said Ursa wasn't wanted at the table. Not so much as a request for me to come down, huh? Of course he didn't. Oh, well, that works out better for me.

Well anyway, my regular portion was brought- about twice as much as I can consume. Her normal portion as a concubine also came- basic nutrients to keep her alive for a day. I guess they overlooked the fact that I can share. It was my little rebellion for the day.

Yue, who shares basic sense with me, was enjoying the new tastes of Fire Nation food- she said it was mostly spicy. Apparently in the Northern Water Tribe, they ate a lot of blubber. I didn't want to know what that was- it even _sounded_ gross. And Ursa… She said this was the largest amount of food she'd ever seen that was for one person. It struck me as a surprise. This is relatively light, compared to what I instilled during my reign.

I was really frustrated. I had taken my own life for granted so much the entire time I was a free man. I felt bitter when I was imprisoned, but I realized that people have bigger problems than me, and have to live with less than what I do. I feel so foolish for not realizing that.

'Thank you, Yue, for doing this.'

**I didn't just do it for you; this was for the good of the universe. Helping you was a secondary objective after I saw what was in the well.**

'I know. But still, thank you anyway.'

X X X

After we ate, I sent the dishes with the servants, and demanded they leave me alone for the rest of the night. I heard one of them put a silk kerchief on the doorknob. I contemplated taking it off, but decided to leave it there. I don't want anyone to walk in for any reason.

Upon seeing the sunset, Ursa told me she'd never known there were colors on the horizon. So I set up two chairs near the window so we could see it together. Seeing her sitting there, in that dress, with an awestruck look on her face, she looked very much her age. I… can't believe I never paid any attention to her last time. Was I blind, or just ignorant?

Before I knew it, the sun was gone, swallowed by the dark of night. I knew it would return, though, but for now…

**Did you just yawn?**

'The sun's gone. I'm a firebender; sunsets mean it's time to get ready to go to bed, the same way a sunrise means 'Wake up'.'

**Ah. That makes sense. Like with waterbenders and the full moon.**

'Yes, sort of like that. Oh, speak of Koh!'

The full moon is out. Ursa got out of the chair, and is now standing up, leaning against the railway. The cool breeze wafted through her hair, causing it to wave slowly behind her, like a slow Dragon's Dance.

She remarked, 'I thought the moon was crescent-shaped.'

"Surely you've seen the moon in other cycles before, haven't you?"

'No… I've only heard of it. But here, it's a circle. Why is that?'

She's never seen the moon? What in the… Damn it, father. "I'm not really sure."

**Tui and La alternate dominance of the moon. The white is the moon spirit taking over, the black is the ocean. The dominance affects a lot of natural phenomenon, like the tides.**

'Hmm. Interesting, Yue. Plausible explanation.'

'Well, whatever causes the shape to change,' Ursa stated. 'It sure is pretty.'

"Not as pretty as you…"

…What did I just say?

'Uhm… Thank you…'

Damn damn damn DAMMIT!

**Ozai, is that all you can say?**

'Shut up! How am I going to fix this!'

**Don't get huffy with me, I'm just trying to help you calm down. It's not a big deal, you only called her pretty. Surely she can't deny that fact!**

'So… Where will I sleep?'

I looked around the room; the only bed was mine. But, it's big enough for two, right?

"Umm… We could both fit on the bed…"

'…Okay.'

Neither of us are looking each other in the eye. Thankfully, Yue lightened the mood for me.

**Thanks for saying she's prettier than me. Right in front of me. Doesn't offend me at all. Humph.**

'But… You aren't the moon spirit anymore. Tui is, right? Or is it La?'

**You're welcome for lightening the mood. Now, how are you going to fix this one?**

She's right. How WILL I fix this one?

"I don't mean it like that… It's a large enough bed for two people to sleep on and not be uncomfortable. I didn't mean we would be sleeping _together_, because we just barely met. And…" Damn it, I ruined it? What can I…

…

I think I have an idea. I walked up to her, and put my hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me.

"Ursa, there are things happening that I can't tell you about yet. But please believe me when I say that I have only the best intentions regarding you and our children. Remember this moment; our firstborn will be a son. Then, we will have a daughter, and name her Azula, after my father Azulon.

"I can't tell you anymore. But, please believe me when I say that I love you. I would do anything and everything for you." I kissed her on the mouth then. I tried to convey through action what words could not. After what seemed like eternity, while at the same time half a second, I pulled away. "The Avatar will awaken when our son has seen sixteen summers, and our daughter fourteen. He will be found in the Southern Water Tribe, an air nomad.

"The same year our son is born, a girl will be born to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Complications will arise, and they will call upon the Moon Spirits to aid them. The child's hair will turn white as snow, and her name will be Yue."

She pushed me away. 'How do I know that you're not just lying to me in order to get me to have sex with you!' I sighed. So, I've lost all hope of a chance… Wait- I forgot my biggest argument!

"I know your biggest secret." I leaned next to her ear, and whispered, "You want to name your firstborn son Zuko. 'One with a good heart.' You told me this when he was born. You whispered it in my ear, just like this… I know this is one of your most closely-guarded secrets, because you told me so. I only agreed because it sounded strong."

I backed away. Her eyes were wide in shock.

**Wow, Ozai… You did it…**

'Not yet, I didn't.'

"Do you believe me now?"

'But…' Ursa paused. 'How?'

"I can't tell you now. But, please trust me, I will tell you one day. Please file this away somewhere in your memory, as it is very important. Now… Please sleep.

'…okay.'

I can't tell her the whole truth yet, can I?

**No, I don't think so.**

Well… I'm glad I at least averted disaster.

'Prince Ozai, I'm going to change.'

"Okay. That's fine with me: and please just call me Ozai. We're unofficially married, there's no need for such formalities in private."

'Yes… Ozai.' She walked off into the bath room. I walked back to the curtain, to shut it. But when I stepped into the moonlight, I could see…

"Yue?"

'O- Ozai?'

"I can see you in the moonlight!"

A/N  
>Sorry to end more abruptly than The Matrix- Reloaded. This plot device is quite important to the story later. Next chapter is the outlining of every major plot event (until Aang comes out of the iceberg) from Ozai's POV. It'll also headline the main pairings.<br>Thank Hawthorne2 for the update. I'm currently working on editing a story for AvatarBeau96 (I recommend his Dawning of Darkness work) and a story for Iris Halo, an original universe by Syera Miktayee (on Twitter, Formspring, and Springhole, her main websites), as well as all my other Avatar stories. So, updates may be few and far between. Sorry. But, when people inquire me about continuing something, I remember that people read it, and am inspired to continue. Thank you, Hawthorne2.  
>End AN


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
>Thank you so much, all my reviewers! I'm sorry this next chapter took so long, but life happens (and editing for a friend, and a plot bunny that sort of exploded). Anyway, here's this now.<br>I'd like to make it clear here and now: Ozai and Yue will not be romantically involved. They are intimately linked, but this is in the manner of Dragon and Rider from Eragon. There is nothing beyond the platonic level. I'm sorry if I made it seem like more than that, so I'm establishing the base of their relationship as I move up to present day.  
>Enough with lengthy introductions, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!<br>End A/N

"I can see you in the moonlight!"

She looked down at her body; dressed in a white cloak, she gave off a faint white aura. Actually, no- it's directly proportional to the light from the moon. There doesn't deem to be a source, per se, there just appears to be a luminescent glow, pervading the air around her body.

She was wearing a gown that looked to be made of some fabric I'd never seen before. Her white hair was down, not held up by anything; wow, it's long… I noticed her feet were completely on the ground, and she doesn't look immaterial. She glanced up, and our eyes met; hers are a deep blue.

'I can't read your thoughts…'

I can't hear her in my mind, either. I guess that means we are separated. But… are we on the same physical plane? And is this permanent? And can others see this transformation?

Subconsciously, I tried to check my first question. I held out my hand, palm forward, and she returned the gesture. Slowly, the gap between our hands diminished, and we made contact. She doesn't feel cold, like I suspect the Moon would feel. It's actual flesh and bone; she's human, not a spirit.

Surprised, no doubt, by human contact after what must have been _years_ in the Spirit World, she pulled her hand back, and tripped over her own gown. Instinctively, I stepped forward and tried to grab her hand as she fell, but her body disappeared as she fell back. She landed in the shadows, just beyond the moonlight.

Only her feet and lower legs were in the light, and that was all I could see of her.

"…Yue?" I whispered. Ursa is just in the other room, I don't want her to think anything's going on here. I only just got back, and she's barely at the 'trust' point. If she'd find out about this, what should I say? 'This is Yue. She is the Moon. Or, she used to be, before I was evil, tried to murder your son, made your daughter go crazy, died, and was brought back to life, in order to come back in time to court you, and save the universe. Nothing complicated.'

Even I am still having trouble believing this isn't all a very complex, in-depth dream.

She answered back, but I didn't see her face. "You can't see me, Ozai?"

"No, just your feet… Which is starting to creep me out."

Suddenly, they moved by themselves, and pulled her out of the shadow. She became visible again! She glanced at her hands, then moved one of them into the shadow again. It was gone!

"I can't see your hand. What is-"

Without any warning, she grabbed me with her other hand, and pulled me into the shadow. Also without warning, she completely disappeared, and I couldn't feel anything pulling me anymore. Almost on cue, I could hear her voice in my head.

_Ozai? Can you hear me now?_

'Yes, I can. What was that for-'

_Stand back in the moonlight._

Fine. Bossy.

_I heard that._

Oops. Without further complaint, I went ahead and did as she asked. Well, she commanded me, just without the commanding tone you'd expect from a command, so… Well, the point is, I stepped back into the light. Yue reappeared. I think that the moonlight touching me has something to do with her materializing.

"What does this mean?"

She hesitated before answering. "I think… This may come in useful someday."

A truer statement has never been spoken.

X X X

After that incident, we decided to try to find out more about this gift on a later date. Ursa walked back into the room, and we had just barely moved out of the light. I drew the curtains, and we got into bed. I remember having done this countless times- sleeping in a bed with her- but I forgot that this was her first time.

I gave her plenty of room for the first night, to keep things from being awkward between us. I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. The morning after wasn't so bad. We engaged in conversation while I waited for the servants to alert me the meal was ready. But again, like the first night, it was brought to me. Also like the first night, the portions were massively unbalanced.

I resolved to wait before requesting my father to make a change. Yue and I agreed that asking to improve the life of a simple Fire Lord carrier (his hypothetical logic, not mine) after only a day was suspicious. Much to my chagrin, things hardly improved by themselves. So, I took things into my own hands, and tried to make things as pleasant as possible.

During my Firebending practices, she would bask in the sunlight while I trained. Between mealtimes, I would show her around the palace, and teach her the rich history of my ancestors. During meetings of the royal family and the council, she would stay in my room- our room- and read. There wasn't a large selection of books for the concubines, so she was amazed by my collection. I remember I was quite the avid reader growing up.

At night, while Ursa bathed, I experimented with the moonlight with Yue. I needed something to take my mind off of the mental images- soapy hair, suds, and her wet, naked body- damn my perverse pervasive thoughts! Okay, forgetting that now! Anyway, over the first few months, I learned a few things. They were some basic ground rules of the moonlight business.

1: When moonlight touches any part of me, Yue materializes in the moonlight. It seems to be random, and she says it's quite disorienting. I checked with slivers, too; no matter how much, if any moonlight touched me, Yue appears.

2: When I move out of the moonlight, Yue disappears. As long as at least part of me touches the light, though, Yue will not disapparate.

3: When Yue moves out of the moonlight, she is merely invisible. She's still physically there, I can feel her, but I just can't see her.

4: This one was weird to test out. When I am in the moonlight and Yue has taken a physical form, she can permanently change her outfit. I gave her some Fire Nation clothing to put on, pants and a simple tunic (she said 'nothing fancy'). She stepped into the shadows, but I looked away anyway. She can still see me even when I can't see her, so she politely requested I turn my head. I did, and when I looked back, her Moon gown was lying on the floor, and the other clothes were gone. She'd stepped back into the light, and she was wearing the clothes. I moved out of the light and back in, to make sure it was permanent.

5: She can walk the grounds of the palace freely, as long as I stay in the light. We'll test the distance of our separation on a later date, once I become Fire Lord. Wait… What about Iroh?

X X X

During the nights, we slowly became closer: both physically and mentally. After a week, she would start conversations with me. After a month, she snuggled me for warmth. Ursa has _never _**ever** snuggled me before. In all the long years we were married, she was never that intimate with me. Even when we made love, I could tell she was detached, almost as if it was a chore.

Two months soon passed. Ursa started seeing me as someone to confide in. Some of the servants were somewhat disrespectful to her, but I set them straight. She'd be a part of the royal family as soon as she becomes pregnant. And speaking of which, father suggested I 'get a move-on' with impregnating Ursa. 'The sooner the better' he said. He sickens me. However, he had a point. Zuko was born around a year after the first time I met Ursa. The day of conception was coming.

After two months and two weeks, there was a certain, uh… 'incident' regarding the bath. You see, I had just finished in the bath, and it was her turn. I was grimy and sweaty from an extended training session with my brother, per my request (needless to say, he was surprised; I never did that, it was always either his or our father's request). Ursa had told me to get in first, because apparently I smelled terrible.

So, unthinkingly, I'd grabbed the last towel in the bath. The towel stock woman had fallen ill, I remembered. That was the last one, and I took it- for modesty's sake. I was certain Ursa didn't want to see me in such a state. I'd walked out, and Yue told me she was ogling me. I'd asked her how she knew, and Yue put it bluntly: 'Have you seen a mirror?'

Ursa went in as I told Yue she had a point. As I was sorting through my clothes for the next day's ceremony (in honor of Sozin's birthday) something didn't ring right with me. I asked Yue if she knew what I was forgetting. She didn't remember either. So, I was pondering what it could possibly be that I'd forgotten for at least twenty minutes (the outfit is _really_ complicated).

Then, it hit me: there weren't any towels! I looked down at myself; clad in the only towel available. Without thinking, I walked to the bathroom door. My intentions were to take it off, open the door a crack, and set it in there, explaining the situation to Ursa as I did so. However, things didn't go as planned. In hindsight, I should've said something to her through the door.

I opened the door just a bit, enough to drop the towel in. I was resting my hand on the door, which unexpectedly opened from the other side. My weight was now in the direction of the open doorway, and I found myself falling. Ursa had opened the door (one of her hands was covering her breasts, the other to open the door) presumably to ask me for my towel.

She was standing right in the way of me and gravity. I couldn't stop myself, and the three of us- me, Ursa, and Yue- knew what was going to happen a split second before it happened. I, naked, was going to fall on Ursa, also naked, and land in a compromising position. And there was nothing we could do to stop it.

After I fell on her (It was an accident, I swear!), we landed face-to-face. My mind completely blanked because (Tui and La they're TOUCHING- I've been around Yue too long…) we were so close. I feared that that would have been the end, and she'd think I was a perverted old man (wait… she thinks I'm a teenager…) and hate me forever. Yue snapped and started laughing; apparently this looked funny to an outsider.

I saw her raise her hand- I thought she was going to slap me- and she put it behind my head. Without warning, she pulled my head down to hers, and she kissed me. It was not an innocent little peck-on-the-lip like she'd kissed me _every single time_ the **entire** time we were married. No, this was a full-on tongue kiss. I was unsettled at first, but then my mind turned off. This sensation was completely new to me.

Seriously, it was. I'd _never_ kissed a girl like this. Ever. And I never thought I'd have been missing much, but… I was amazed, that I went an entire lifetime without having an experience like that! Um… things progressed from there. Yue told me later that it was just like in a romance novel- an adult romance novel, that is- in the way it happened.

I'm not going to go into detail at this moment, as that is a tale for another day. Maybe I'll tell it some other time. But for now, all I'll say is… That night was the best night of my entire life. All the emotions running through me- that was real. I felt more alive than every other day of my existence _combined_. Maybe she only felt lust, but all the years I've spent with her just bottled up inside, and exploded.

_Literally._

YUE!

X X X

So… the week after that, things returned to normal. We went back to our regular schedule. We made no mention of that night in the bath. I don't think anything changed. Of course, we looked at each other differently (does this make me a pedophile?). But nothing else really changed.

Until she missed her blood cycle. For a full week. The day Zuko was conceived- today.

She was pregnant!

X X X

The people were ecstatic. A new baby would be born into the royal family! Father was pleased. Iroh was happy for me. Lu Ten was excited because he loved children, like his father. The servants began to respect her more. Azulon not only permitted Ursa to have full royal meals, but she could have them in the royal dining hall!

Several female servants were appointed to care for her. As if I'm not capable enough… Yue got me out of that funk, though. She asked me several things about the female body that I didn't know were issues. So, I was glad that people would help me with Ursa.

We still slept in the same bed. I was just careful with her stomach. I didn't want my-our- Zuko to be hurt. Immediately, I felt incredibly guilty for burning him. 'Not this time' I vowed.

The next few months were slow-paced. I didn't detect any changes in Ursa's attitude. Yue warned me that later on, there would be mood swings, cravings, and she would be incredibly cranky. I didn't believe her… Big mistake.

She was like the best dream in the world one minute, then she became Koh's minion the next. But, Yue helped me through things, promising that it would only be a few more months.

It was more than a few months.

I didn't think I'd be able to handle it anymore. Ursa's highs and lows were random and extreme. But, Yue promised me that this would all be worth it.

She was right.

One day, Ursa was relatively quiet almost the whole time. She was moving her hands all around the growing mass of her stomach. Yue told me she was feeling for a kick. But, it seemed there were none. Babies were supposed to be kicking around this time, and if they weren't, it was normally a sign of a weak heart.

Damn… I promised Ursa he would be healthy, when I told her we named the child Zuko.

I tried to comfort her about it. She believed that I was telling the truth- because I hadn't a reason to lie. But she was worried about the health of the baby. I promised her again that the baby would be born, and nothing would be wrong.

I told her about Zuko's hair. Black, just like mine. It would be smooth, just like hers. I told her about his eyes; pools of gold. I told her about the quirks he would develop. About how his firebending wasn't always perfect, but she wouldn't care. I almost told her about his pride for the nation, but that would have led to the meeting, and to our Agni Kai…

My thoughts began to slip into darkness. My hand was absentmindedly rubbing Ursa's stomach, when I felt something. We instantly stopped talking. I waited for it to happen again.

…

Nothing. I figured. Just wishful thinking. I started talking again, then I felt a distinct kick. Yes! It was him! He's kicking! I sat up, and Ursa positioned herself so I could kneel over her and feel her stomach. I didn't feel anything again, but then I realized that I was talking both times.

I started talking to our baby- to Zuko. "Hello" I said. "This is your daddy speaking-" he kicked me again. My face burst up into this huge grin, Ursa later told me. She could feel, too, but let me have this moment to myself.

"Hello, Zuko." Hesitation, but eventually, he kicked again.

I started laughing gleefully. Remember when I said the night with Ursa was the greatest moment of my life? I lied. THIS is the greatest moment of my life.

"I love you, Zuko." He kicked almost immediately.

"I won't let anything hurt you." He didn't kick this time. My heart nearly broke in two- I realized the fallacy of that statement. The one who hurt him most of all… Was me.

I leaned in closer, whispering, hoping he would hear me. "I'm so, so sorry, Zuko. Please believe me when I say I'll make it right this time, okay?"

Nothing. I sighed, and sat back up.

I sat like that for all of ten seconds, and I was about to stand up, when suddenly…

He kicked really hard. Even Ursa was surprised by the force. Immediately, the dark thoughts were dispelled. This is my son. I will do anything to protect him, even if that means I have to kill Azulon myself. I'll be a traitor to my nation before I even THINK of abandoning my son again.

Yue remained silent. As did Ursa.

I fell asleep with my hand rested on Ursa's stomach. My dreams were filled with raising Zuko right this time around.

A/N  
>I stopped it here because, well, I didn't want to do anything after this. I thought it was a satisfying conclusion to a chapter. Did you think so, too? I don't fully understand the emotions of having children, or Eros love (the sex kind). Did I portray it accurately?<br>Okay, enough self-confidence-smashing questions. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, it makes my day.  
>End AN


End file.
